El Intercambio
by Dragon D. Hazzard
Summary: Este sera mi primer proyecto con Oc's, espero que disfruten esta historia. ¡Los ponis existen! ¡así es! la anhelada fantasía de muchos se volvió realidad de la noche a la mañana, existen, e integran integrarse a la sociedad, vivir entre nosotros, y con nosotros, pero ¿como afectara esto a la vida de nuestro amigo? ¿que cual amigo? pues averiguenlo.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos, emmm la verdad es que nunca he hecho una historia con Oc de otras personas pero creo que seria bonito intentarlo, verán la historia en si es una sorpresa, pero puedo adelantarles unas cuantas cosas.

No transcurrirá en Poniville pero comenzara en ella.

Tiene altas posibilidades de Harem así que envíen personajes femeninos si es que pueden.

Puede ser cualquier especie: Unicornio, Terrestre, pegaso, timberwolf, quimera, minotauro, etc.

Cualquier Oc que quiera participar por favor que sea enviado en un Pm o se deje en un review, les prometo que intentare que todos los personajes tengan una gran actividad y espero interpretarlos de manera que sea de su agrado, sera un fic con accion comedia y romance, espero su participacion y de antemano muchas gracias.

Formato de envío.

Nombre:  
Especie:  
Edad:  
Apariencia (Poni, y como se vería siendo humano)  
Poderes o habilidades:  
Personalidad:  
Historia (no obligatoria pero seria bueno para ambientar al personaje de mejor manera)  
Gustos:  
Disgustos:

Muchas gracias y espero que les agrade lo que saldrá de mi creación, les aviso que en el transcurso de la historia se podrán seguir enviando Oc's así que nunca es demasiado tarde.


	2. Primer reto

muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic que acabo de empezar y... espero que lo disfruten, ademas quiero agradecer a HaremCat por su sensualon Oc "Zara"

Uhh… que sueño…-los ojos de un extraño se abrían… miraban el techo de una habitación, el portador de esos ojos era un chico de 19 años que acababa de salir de vacaciones en su universidad, debido a la costumbre no podía evitar levantarse temprano, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y atlético, eso pese a que no practicaba muchos deportes pero corría bastante, su piel era algo clara y su cabello de un color café obscuro y alborotado.

Ahhhhhumn…-lentamente se despertaba, chocando levemente con algunas paredes, bostezaba pesadamente, era una de esas personas que le gustaba aprovechar sus días libres aunque estos fueran muchos, mientras avanzaba de puntillas por el frio piso de cerámicas hasta la cálida alfombra del comedor, tomó un control remoto y encendió la Tv, estaban dando noticias y en un gran titular decía: "Princesa Celestia apoya el proyecto del senador Stone para la conciencia mutua"

Hm-mascullo, la verdad es que seguía siendo raro ver cosas como esa en las noticias, tanto de periódicos como en la Tv y otros medios masivos.

Y pensar que solo fue hace un año y medio- pensaba recordando.

Lo que paso hace un año y medio fue que el gobierno admitió la existencia de una dimensión alterna a la nuestra en la cual residían toda clases de criaturas, más específicamente las de un show de Tv llamado "My Little Pony" y que en realidad lo que contaba el programa, no eran historias ficticias, sino relatos sacados de los verdaderos pergaminos de Twilight Sparkle, imaginen por un segundo la revolución que causaron, la gente pensaba que estaba volviéndose loca, por supuesto todos querían estar al tanto de la novedad y se podía ver a cientos de personas viendo en todo tipo de pantallas las historias de las "mane 6", los antes discriminados y juzgados "Bronys" se globalizaron hasta la última persona del mundo y hasta ahora la sociedad los había aceptado bien, y estuvieron dispuestos a dar el siguiente paso, un intercambio cultural, comenzaron a vivir entre nosotros, con apariencia humana a la cual estaban inadaptados, aprendiendo rápidamente, pero hasta hace solo unos meses vivían en casas de habitaciones especiales o volvían a su dimensión, ahora con este nuevo proyecto de intercambio, personas elegidas por ambos poderes máximos (presidentes y princesas) serían seleccionados para convivir entre sí.

No envidio la problemática vida que esas personas tendrán-decía el chico para sí mismo mientras calentaba agua en un hervidor para hacerse un "rico expresso" de vainilla. (Es el nombre de la marca)

¨Knok Knok¨- la puerta sonó, era raro, la mayoría de sus amigos irían de viaje a otros lugares y no esperaba visitas, debía ser el cartero o algo así.

¿Ho… la?- cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con su cartera habitual, había una mujer de traje negro y a su lado otra chica, se veía algo cohibida, sus ojos eran de un color verde brillante al igual que su cabello largo, el cual relucía aún más por el sol de la mañana, un sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas bronceadas.

Hola, ¿Podemos pasar?-el chico estaba algo absorto, pero respondió por la inercia.

Claro… pasen ¿quieren una taza de café?-

Claro, con azúcar… y galletas o chocolates si es que los tienes- la descarada mujer de traje hablaba por ella y por la chica que aún seguía sin decir ni pio.

Mientras el agua hervía el chico fue a cambiarse el piyama (una polera blanca y unos pantaloncillos grises) a algo más presentable (unos pantalones negros y una polera azul con un diseño estilo "tribal" de una pluma blanca en el pecho) luego se sentaron alrededor de la mesa todos con una taza de café, un silencio inundo la sala solo interrumpido por uno que otro auto fuera de la casa o el canto de los pájaros, la señora de traje tomaba animadamente su café, al perecer le había gustado mucho, la otra chica solo miraba la taza fijamente, estiro sus manos para tomar la oreja de la taza pero fue con demasiado impulso y la derribo.

L-lo siento… soy una tonta p-perdo-

No te preocupes, es solo café-el chico se levantó rápidamente a buscar un paño para limpiar la mesa- ¿estás bien? El café estaba caliente- mientras decía eso tomaba la mano de la chica, le habían caído unas gotas pero nada grave, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta.

E-estoy bien…-la chica se veía algo absorta y solo miraba al chico fijamente, este lo noto y se sonrojo un poco.

Serás un excelente cuidador-dijo de repente la mujer de traje, ambos habían olvidado que seguía ahí.

Gra… ¿cuidador?... ¡¿cuidador?!-el chico retrocedió un poco, tenía una leve idea de lo que eso significaba.

Sip, Ariel Sotomashi, desde hoy eres un cuidador registrado y autorizado- decía eso haciendo una pose extravagante mientras sacaba una tarjeta blanca con algunos de sus datos y su rostro.

(Unas horas más tarde)

Bueno, volveré en un par de meses, nos vemos, cuídala bien-la señorita Cass (se presentó) se metió en una camioneta negra y partió a toda velocidad, del umbral de la puerta principal se despedía un anonadado chico de 19 años y una todavía cohibida "chica", "Chica" porque era una mujer… pero no humana, ese día se acabaron las vacaciones de nuestro héroe Ariel.

(6 meses después)

Hmn, "mmm… que sueño… debo levantar… oh no"-el chico pensaba para sus adentros, sus sabanas se veían deformes y amorfas, como si hubieran dos ahí, ni siquiera se preguntó quién era la otra persona.

Zara…-mascucullo Ariel, la otra figura se revolvió entre las sabanas y se asomó.

Buenos días- respondió melodiosamente sonriendo.

"Es demasiado tierna demonios"-decía mientras intentaba sentarse, pero la chica lo abrazo fuertemente.

¡no!... diez minutitos más- Zara lo tomaba y se proponía a quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Zara, vamos, si no te levantas no podré preparar el desayuno-el chico intentaba librarse antes de que su voluntad se rompiera, pero esa linda chica apoyada tiernamente en su abdomen era como una bala de cañón en contra de su voluntad.

Tengo mi bocadillo justo aquí- decía mientras besaba el abdomen del muchacho, absorbiendo su amor, así es, Zara era un huésped Changeling, sobrina de la misma reina.

Vamos Zar… ¿Zara?-la chica no respondía… se había dormido.

Je… un momento ¿Por qué me siento tan deebuil?-comenzaba a desplomarse en la cama, encontró la razón- AAAHH Zar despierta o me arrancaras el alma- Exclamaba el muchacho intentando escurrirse de los brazos de la chica pero el agarre era fuerte y de alguna manera seguía absorbiéndole su amor.

"T-todo se vuelve obscur…o… ¡no!"-con voluntad renovada consiguió deslizarse un poco, eso pareció alertar un poco a Zara… eso y otra cosa.

.. umn ¿uh? ¿Qué es esto?- Zara sentía algo haciendo presión, mas específicos en su pecho, Ariel rápidamente se movió y se soltó del agarre de Zara.

¡Nada! ¡Ahora ve a bañarte mientras yo me voy a preparar el desayuno!- decía huyendo sonrojadisimo y a toda velocidad.

… ¡!-Zara se sonrojo hasta la medula cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había tocado.

(En la sala)

Eso estuvo cerca demonios- decía con las manos en el pecho, el cual se expandía y contraía por la respiración agitada, eso es por la segunda gran ley de los "intercambios": las relaciones entre huéspedes no pueden terminar en algo más que amigos.

… vaya… ¿tan contento te pone mi regreso?- una voz conocida dijo eso, al mirar a la puerta principal se encontró con la mirada de Cass, la cual tenía una leve línea de sonrojo y una sonrisa burlona.

¡Cass! ¡Tu… ¿c-como entraste?- pregunto mientras intentaba de cualquier manera cubrir su "reacción fisiológica".

¿Qué? Oh… jeje, bueno… no forcé tu cerradura, ni se te ocurra pensar eso-decía mientras guiaba a un todavía sonrojado Ariel a la cocina, alejándolo de una puerta que ya no poseía cerradura.

(Al rato)

¿Y cómo lo llevas?- Cass soltó eso de repente.

Bueno… - recordó su segundo mes con Zara.

(Flashback)

No veo por qué no puedo ir sin esas cosas incomodas, dijiste que me sintiera como en casa-decía Zara mientras paseaba desnuda.

¡Pero no me refería a esto! ¡Me refería a que te pusieras cómoda!- Ariel le daba la espalda rojo como un tomate e intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de ver.

Pero estoy cómoda, ¿sabes qué? Volveré cuando te comportes normal- decía y se escuchó el sonido de pasos alejándose.

Al fin…-Ariel se estaba dando vuelta cuando algo le envistió la cara, era una sensación suave y cálida.

¡Era broma!- dijo Zara mientras restregaba la cara de Ariel en su pecho, dado que podía volar fue fácil engañar al humano.

… ¿Ariel?... ¿estás bien?... ¡Ariel!-su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación ante el rostro pálido del humano, que tenía una gran hemorragia nasal.

¡Oh por celestia no te mueras!- la changeling intentó reanimarlo a cachetazos por media hora.

(Fin flashback)

l-lo llevo bien supongo-decía inconscientemente tocándose la mejilla

Ya veo… los changelings son criaturas pasionales, sumamente temperamentales y celosas… fue difícil encontrarle una casa de acogida- suspiraba Cass.

Ya veo, ¿por eso hiciste el acuerdo de los seis meses?- pregunto sentándose mientras sonreía.

¿Acuerdo de los seis meses?- Cass parecía confusa.

Si… dijiste que vendrías luego de seis… ¿Por qué viniste hoy?-

Por desayuno por supuesto tontito- decía Cass como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¡No somos un restorán!- respondió indignado Ariel.

Bueno bueno, no es para tanto-dijo acabándose su taza de café y quedo viéndola persistentemente, luego miro a Ariel, luego al hervidor y repitió el proceso.

¡Ya dame la taza!-tomo la taza de la mujer de traje para hacer otro café.

Bueno… en realidad si vine a ver como estaban… es para-dijo y tan sigilosamente como un fantasma apareció abrazando su espalda- asegurarme de que mantuvieras tus pantalones puestos- esas palabras se las susurro al oído, haciendo que Ariel se sobresaltara.

¡P-por supuesto! ¡Y no vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo alejándose sonrojado.

Oooh, ya veo… entonces mereces una recompensa- tomándolo con una fuerza impresionante lo lanzo en una silla y se sentó en su regazo- supongo que ha sido difícil para ti aguantar ¿verdad? Después de todo eres una adolecente normal y sano- dijo acercándose cada vez más a cada palabra, Ariel solo sonrojaba, tenía razón, de manera olímpica había resistido día tras día de las atenciones de la changeling.

"No pensaba llegar tan lejos, solo quería molestarlo… pero ahora no puedo parar… mereces ser castigada Cass, pero luego de esto"-decía mientras se acercaba los últimos centímetros a los labios de Ariel.

Señorita Cass ya me canse de esperar en el… ¡Lo siento no quería ver nada!-una chica acababa de entrar a la sala, era alta de piel clara con unas marcas blancas en las mejillas como rayos verticales, traía puesto un vestido blanco con una línea rosa de fondo, se tapó los ojos de inmediato mientras tenía un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, aunque había una abertura entre sus dedos por la cual miraba.

… bueno no importa sigamos-decía Cass acercándose nuevamente pero el chico intento alejarla.

Vamos, vamos no seas tímido-

¡Ya para abusadora!-decía intentando separarla pero la fuerza de Cass era mayor-

Ariel ya termine de… ¿Qué crees que haces?- las últimas palabras de la changeling que acababa de entrar, en la sala tenían un tono escalofriante.

E-Em yo… yo no quería… yo- Ariel solo intentaba escapar, no quería poner a prueba la fuerza de Zara, no otra vez.

¡Cómo te atreves!-avanzo a gran velocidad, Zara encesto un golpe perfecto.

… ¿uh?-Ariel seguía en la silla, todos sus dientes estaban en su lugar, pero eso quería decir…

¡Él es mío!-dijo la changeling presionando al confundido chico sobre su pecho, la agente Cass aún no salía de la pared en la que quedo incrustada.

… ¿Cass?-la voz de Zara cambio a la de preocupación, y con razón.

(Al rato)

La agente Cass estaba acostada en un sillón, seguía inconsciente, todos se encontraban mirando en silencio.

Creo que le causaste daño cerebral-decía la chica de cabello rosa preocupada.

Se lo merece por ladrona- Zara aún estaba algo molesta.

Pero eso quiere decir que tu golpe la dejo así, y tal vez seas deportada- dijo Ariel.

Así es, la 3ra ley del intercambio, un equestriano no puede dañar o lastimar a un humano, y viceversa, en el caso de que la falta sea del equestriano/a será deportado/a a su ciudad natal, donde recibirá justicia por su nación, y si la falta es humana… bueno, la cantidad de años que pasarías en la cárcel seria la suficiente como para contar todas las estrellas del firmamento 150 millones de veces.

¡Despierta por Celestia!-Zara abofeteaba sin parar la cara inconsciente de Cass.

¡Ya basta!-entre ambos la detuvieron, Cass se veía en peor estado.

Bueno, llamaremos a una ambulancia, preparare algo de café… ¿alguien quiere?-dijo volteándose.

Con dos de crema y una de azúcar por favor- la agente Cass ya estaba en la mesa.

¿¡EN SERIO DESPERTASTE CON ESO!?- gritaron los tres al unísono.

Por su puesto, soy una agente federal especializada, algo así no podría derribar… ¡cough!- termino tosiendo sangre-… estoy bien.

¡ACUÉSTATE A DESCANZAR IDIOTA!-gritaron por última vez a Cass, la cual palidecía mas a cada minuto.

Bueno este es el fin del cap, se integraran todos y cada uno de los personajes que se mandaron así que deben ser pacientes, espero que lo comprenda, sigo aceptando Oc, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
